X-Boost
What is the X-Boost? *X-boosts are upgrades that can be purchased with Soul Gems. Each upgrade increases both experience and gold gained from battles by 10%. Obtaining the X-Boost: You can purchase X-Boosts from the X-Boost Shop, located in the upper right hand corner of the screen. There are three different kinds: X-Boost 7-Days: For 7 days, your experience and gold gains are increased by 10%. X-Boost 30-Days: For 30 days, your experience and gold gains are increased by 10%. X-Boost Lifetime: From the moment of purchase until the end of time, your experience and gold gains are increased by 10%. X-Boost x 10 Exp rewards: * Level 1: 20 Exp (max Exp boost + 20) - 1 win * Level 2: 40 Exp (max Exp boost + 40) - 2 wins - 3 wins total * Level 3: 60 Exp (max Exp boost + 60) - 2 wins - 5 wins total * Level 4: 80 Exp (max Exp boost + 80) - 3 wins - 8 wins total * Level 5: 100 Exp (max Exp boost + 100) - 3 wins - 11 wins total * Level 6: 120 Exp (max Exp boost + 120) - 6 wins - 17 wins total * Level 7: 140 Exp (max Exp boost + 140) - 7 wins - 24 wins total * Level 8: 160 Exp (max Exp boost + 160) - 8 wins - 32 wins total * Level 9: 180 Exp (max Exp boost + 180) - 9 wins - 41 wins total * Level 10: 200 Exp (max Exp boost + 200) - 10 wins - 51 wins total * Level 11: 220 Exp (max Exp boost + 220) - 12 wins - 63 wins total * Level 12: 240 Exp (max Exp boost + 240) - 15 wins - 78 wins total * Level 13: 260 Exp (max Exp boost + 260) - 19 wins - 97 wins total * Level 14: 280 Exp (max Exp boost + 280) - 23 wins - 120 wins total * Level 15: 300 Exp (max Exp boost + 300) - 27 wins - 147 wins total * Level 16: 320 Exp (max Exp boost + 320) - 32 wins - 179 wins total * Level 17: 340 Exp (max Exp boost + 340) - 37 wins - 216 wins total * Level 18: 360 Exp (max Exp boost + 360) - 42 wins - 258 wins total * Level 19: 380 Exp (max Exp boost + 380) - 47 wins - 305 wins total Notes: *For a short time each X-Boost gave extra 50% experience and gold. *All percentages stack together; if you buy 10 lifetime X-Boosts, your experience gained will be increased by 100%. You can also stack percentages from lifetime boosts with temporary 7 day and 30 day boosts. *Lifetime boosts can be stacked up to 20. All 20 take up a single inventory spot. 7 day / 30 day boosts do not stack; they take up 1 inventory space each. However, you can buy as many as your inventory can hold, which currently is 40 spaces. Category:Meta